Posts are used in a variety of applications as structural supports. To provide optimal support, the post must be driven into the ground. This is commonly accomplished by applying a driving force to the top of the post. If the post is tall, an installer may need to stand on the back of a truck bed or balance from a ladder to be above the height of the post. The installer then proceeds to drive the post into the ground with a sledge hammer or similar device. This procedure can be dangerous for the installer and may result in poor or incorrect positioning of the post, including twisting of the post. Further, because the driving force is applied to the top of the post, the post can be easily weakened or otherwise damaged during installation.